Flexographic plates designed for computer-to-plate (CTP) imaging are typically photopolymer plates that are pre-sensitized with a coating such as a Laser Ablation Mask System (LAMS) coating that is ablated by a laser in an imager during imaging. The LAMS layer is typically highly sensitive and vulnerable before and after imaging, so that scratches may destroy the flexographic plate and make it unusable.
It is known and the inventors have found that exposing a so-imaged plate with ultraviolet irradiation significantly reduces the hazard of damaging the flexographic plate, e.g., by scratching the plate. The inventors also have found that alternatively so irradiating a plate with UV radiation prior to imaging also significantly reduces the hazard of damaging the flexographic plate, e.g., by scratching the plate.
There is thus an incentive to reduce the amount of handling to automate the process of loading and unloading.
There also is an incentive to reduce the amount of time to load and unload a set of plates.
There also is an incentive to integrate irradiating plates with the process(es) of loading and/or unloading.